(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose battery for mobile phones, more particularly to a battery that, in addition to having the basic functions of charging and power supplying, has safety and protection functions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With their compact size and light weight, mobile phones are very popular today. However, conventional mobile phone batteries are basically used to supply power to the mobile phone.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional mobile phone battery B. FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of the battery B. As shown, a battery casing 1 is provided with a charging contact terminal 11 at an end surface. A power supply contact terminal 12 (not shown in FIG. 1) is opposedly provided at a bottom edge of the charging contact terminal 11. After the battery B has been charged and mounted at a backside of a handset A, a battery unit 2 will supply power to the handset A via the power supply contact terminal 12.
It is a waste of electric power if the battery B can only supply power to the handset A. It is desirable to have a mobile phone battery that, in addition to supplying power to the mobile phone and being rechargeable, has additional functions.